


The Lonely Coast

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: "Sasuke was bummed. He wasn’t a big fan of the beach, but his mom and his brother loved it, that was the only reason he put up with the trip every year. Now his brother was in college and would be way at an internship all summer, so he had to go on vacation with his parents alone."Lucky for Sasuke there's a beautiful young girl who lives in the beach town who's had her eye on him for a long time. If only he would give her the time of day.Written for SasuSaku month 2020: Day 21 Lonely coast, I realize now this will be a few chapters long.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Kudos: 26





	1. The Farmer's Market

Sasuke was bummed. He wasn’t a big fan of the beach, but his mom and his brother loved it, that was the only reason he put up with the trip every year. Now his brother was in college and would be way at an internship all summer, so he had to go on vacation with his parents alone.

Sasuke didn’t usually get the attention he wanted from his father when his brother was around, and normally he liked the change of pace, but on a week-long trip, his father wouldn’t stop reminding him that his brother was gone. Sasuke didn’t need the reminder.

They had barely unpacked the car when his parents shooed him outside. His mother wanted to unpack and put things away, she had her own system and was certain her husband and fourteen year-old son would just mess it up. While his workaholic father brought a laptop with him and got to work remotely.

Sasuke grumbled and got onto his bike. He had been going to visit the remote, little beach town for as long as he could remember, so he knew that today was the farmer’s market and they’d be selling the juiciest tomatoes he’d ever had. It was one of the things he was actually looking forward to about the trip.

He knew the roads like the back of his hand and biked the short way to the town square. He only passed a few cars so he rode mostly on the main streets.

He walked his bike between the market stalls, stopping at the vegetable stand. He picked out eight large, juicy tomatoes and put them in a shopping bag. To his dismay, the stand appeared to be out cherry tomatoes.

“Hey,” He got the old farmer’s attention. “Do you have any cherry tomatoes left?”

The farmer shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid not, Sasuke.” He remembered the boy through the years. He remembered when Sasuke was little and his eyes would light up in delight at the sight of his tomatoes, when he would thank the man as if he was getting a brand new toy instead of some fresh produce. He was hoping Sasuke’s sullen teenager personality was just a phase. “I sold the last few packs to that girl over there,” he pointed.

Sasuke turned his head. A girl about his age with pink hair tied into pigtails wheeled her bike along. The front of the bike had a wicker basket and the back had a large carrying case. She was wearing a blue sundress and had a straw sunhat shielding her from the shade.

The farmer noticed Sasuke’s eyes follow the girl as he wheeled his bike along. He hoped the girl would cause those teenage hormones to kick into overdrive and put a smile on Sasuke’s face. “She bought quite a few cases, she might be willing to share with a nice young man like you, if you can catch her.” He pushed Sasuke in her direction.

Sasuke paid for his tomatoes and quickly wheeled the bike along, hoping to catch up with the girl. He saw her get to the main rode and push off, starting to peddle down the road.

Sasuke put the tomatoes in his backpack and wheeled his bike along more quickly, determine to catch the girl. He reached he rode and pushed off, he was confident he could catch her. He was right, the girl was peddling along at a leisurely pace, humming softly to herself.

“Hey,” he rode his bike in front of her, cutting her off.

She was happy she was going so slow, or else she could’ve hurt herself when her bike bumped into his. He steadied her shoulders before she could fall. Her bike was tilted at an awkward angle between her legs as her feet fell off of the pedals and onto the road.

She blushed in the boy’s arms.

He blushed too, he couldn’t remember any time he’d been this close to a girl. He cleared his throat.

The girl got control of her bike and set it back up, with one foot on a pedal and another on the ground. “Uh, how can I help you?” she asked nervously.

“The old man back there said you bought the last of the cherry tomatoes. I have money, how much for a case?”

The girl studied him closely, she realized she knew him. She lived in the small beach town with her parents, they had a house and bakery in town, and she’d visit her grandparent’s house right on the beach when it wasn’t busy. She recognized the boy as the handsome boy who rented the house next to her grandparents every year. She’d seen him on the beach and in the farmer’s market before. “I’m Sakura.” She said, after a moment.

Sasuke gave her a look that said ‘that’s not what I asked,’ but gave his own name after a beat. “Sasuke.”

Sakura got off of her bike and put the kickstand down. She opened the crate on the back of her bike and pulled out a box of cherry tomatoes. “They’re two dollars and fifty cents.” She told him.

He handed her the money and she handed him the tomatoes. “Why do you need so many of those?” he asked eyeing the crate full of cherry tomatoes.

“We own the bakery in town.” Sakura explained. “Every farmers market my parents ask me to buy as many cherry tomatoes as I can, so we can make fresh quiches for our customers in the morning. They’re quite popular. You might want to give them a try.” She said shyly.

Sasuke had been visiting the town for years. He considered himself an expert on the place. He couldn’t believe there was somewhere he didn’t know about, not that he was one for sweets to begin with. “I’ll think about it.” He said, biking off.

Sakura looked after him, after years and years of watching him, she finally got to talk to the handsome boy who came to visit in the summer.


	2. Beachwalk

The next day, Sasuke spent out on the beach. He wouldn’t have gone himself, but his mother was excited for the sand and surf and asked him to come with her.

He helped his mother set up their chairs and the umbrella before she suggested they take a walk.

It was, in Sasuke’s opinion, a hideous day. The sky was gray and overcast, in a way that not only obscured the sun, but dispersed its rays in a way that made it unclear where exactly the ball of light was in the sky. The sea was gray-green and choppy and the sand was more gray than white.

Still, his mother acted like the sun was shining, the sand was sparkling, and the sea was clear and blue. “Come for a walk with me, Sasuke.” She smiled.

He was never one to say ‘no’ to her, she was too kind for that.

Sasuke walked along the beach with his mother. He kept his shirt on since he didn’t plan on getting in the water. He offered his mother his arm and they started walking down the beach. She led him to the water insisted they walk in the surf.

Sasuke hated the feeling of the cold water against his feet, especially when a strand of seaweed would catch around his ankles, but his mother said it was the most refreshing feeling in the world.

They walked along until they came across the only two other people on the shore, Sakura and an old woman. Sakura was wearing a white bikini with a green hoodie. The zipper was open and the sleeves were shrugged up to her elbows. The old woman was wearing a sun-shirt and swim-skirt, keeping herself mostly covered despite the gray sky.

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Sakura said as they passed. “This is my grandmother, Chiyo.” She said politely. She wanted to greet him because she now knew his name, and she thought it would be rude not to introduce her grandmother.

Sasuke prickled.

His mother gave him a knowing smile. “Sasuke, would you like to introduce me to your friend.”

“Her name is Sakura.” Sasuke said only wanting to state the facts.

“Nice to meet you Sakura.” His mother, Mikoto said.

Sakura’s eyes lit up, encouraged by Sasuke’s mother’s kindness. “We still have some left over tomato quiches at the bakery. They’re a few hours old but they’re still good.”

“Tomato quiche. That sounds lovely.” Said Mikoto. “And you say you work at a bakery?”

“It’s the family business.” Said Sakura. “It’s the only bakery in town.”

“I don’t suppose you deliver?”

“Sometimes.” Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke studied Sakura as she talked to his mother about the bakery. He realized he _did_ know her. She was the girl who was always playing in the ocean by herself, under the watch of her grandparents.

A bolt of lighting tore through the sky then, followed by a crack of thunder.

Sakura turned to her grandmother immediately. “We need to get you inside, Granny.”

“I’m not that old, child.” The woman insisted, taking her time walking back to the house.

“Nice meeting you!” Sakura waved over her shoulder.

“You too!” Mikoto cried.

Sasuke helped his mother quickly put away the chairs and umbrella before heading back to the house. They put the beach things away as quietly as possible and went inside to shower. Once they were done, his mother made them BLT’s and hot tea and they sat by the window and at their lunch.

Sasuke watched his mother stare dreamily out the window. She loved a good lightning storm over the ocean the way most people loved a sunny beach day.

“Why didn’t you tell me you made a friend?” asked Mikoto, taking a sip of her tea.

“She’s not my friend. She’s just some girl I met at the farmer’s market.” Sasuke clarified.

“You know, I’ve seen her before. His mother never took her eyes off the window. “I think her grandparents live next door to this house.”

“Hn.” Said Sasuke.

“I think I’ve seen her looking at you before, you and Itachi. Does she have any siblings?”

“I don’t know.”

“Poor thing. She must be lonely. She’s cute though, seems sweet too.”

Sasuke blushed when his mother mentioned how Sakura looked. He was grateful that his mother never tore her eyes away from the window.


	3. A Breif Breakfast

The next day was about as bleak as the first. Sasuke was surprised his mother hadn’t demanded they go out to the beach. “I have a surprise for breakfast!” She clapped her hands.

Back at the Haruno Bakery, Sakura’s mother handed her an order. “Someone asked we reserve a quiche and deliver it to them today.”

Sakura had a feeling she knew who ordered it.

“They asked for our cutest delivery girl, but since we only have one, we figured you’d do.” Sakura’s mother gave her a sarcastic smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Just give me the address.” Sakura was right, she was delivering to the house right next door to her grandparents.

She got on her bike and packed her rain jacket in the basket, putting the quiche in the crate.

She rode the short way to Sasuke’s beach rental and knocked on the door. Mikoto opened it a quick second later. “Sakura, welcome. Come in!”

Sakura obliged, handing her the quiche.

Sasuke got up the moment he heard Sakura’s name. He had a feeling his mother would plan something like this. He started walking to the front door, determined to put a stop to whatever this was.

“Do you have any more orders today?” asked Mikoto.

“Not right now, but my mother will call me if there’s one. She knows if she sends me to this part of town I like to spend time with my grandparents until the next order gets called.”

“Would you mind joining us for breakfast?” asked Mikoto.

“Oh, I’m not sure…”

“I insist.” Mikoto said pulling her inside. They passed right by Sasuke. Mikoto led Sakura to table and a set of chairs, right in front of a large window overlooking the shore in the living room. “I’m going to the kitchen to heat up the quiche. I hope you don’t mind eating in the living room, we normally eat here because I love to look at the ocean.”

Sasuke glared at his mother who passed him again on her way to the kitchen. He looked back at Sakura sitting at the table, if she was already there, there was no way he was going to talk his mother into getting rid of her.

He sat with her. Neither of them talked.

“Your mom is really nice.” Said Sakura, staring at the ocean the way his mother liked to do.”

“Your grandmother seems… lively.” Said Sasuke, not sure what to say.

“She’s sharp as a knife. Do you like the beach?”

“No.” Sasuke admitted. “But my mother loves it. So does my brother.”

“He’s the older boy I used to see you with?”

“Huh?” Said Sasuke, he didn’t know why but it comforted him to make her uncomfortable, even though he knew he noticed her over the years too.

Sakura blushed, she kept her eyes fixed on the ocean. “Oh, I mean, I live here year-round so I always notice the people who rent the houses next door to my grandparents.”

“Do you like living here?” he asked. He knew it was his mother’s dream to move to the beach when his father retired.

“Most of the time. It gets lonely though, most of the people who live here are older, they’re aren’t a lot of kids around.”

“Hn.”

“I wish I had a brother. Or a sister.”

“Hn.” It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. When he was younger, his brother used to play with him all the time. Now he’s always too busy. Lately Sasuke wondered if he would’ve been better off alone in the first place.

“It’s ready.” Called Mikoto from the kitchen. “Sasuke, could you give me a hand in here?”

Sasuke got up to help his mother.

Sakura looked out the window. She found it more comforting to be left alone in a strange house by herself than left alone in a strange house with someone who didn’t want to talk to her.

Sasuke and Mikoto returned a moment later. Sasuke held three plates and forks while Mikoto was carrying the quiche and a trivet to put the hot cookware on.

Sasuke sat across from Sakura, forcing his mother to sit in between them. He handed Sakura a plate and a fork, then he put a plate and fork down for his mother and himself.

Mikoto put the trivet on the table, followed by the quiche. She served each of them a generous slice.

“So Sakura,” She asked, taking a seat. “What do you do for fun around here?”  
“What?” Sakura asked.

“What do you do for fun? For someone your age? I’ve been trying to get Sasuke to stop sulking the last two days.”

“The weather has been terrible.” Sasuke grumbled. _“And Dad won’t stop working, and Itachi isn’t here, and I’m not going to hang out with her so stop asking.”_ Sasuke thought to himself.

“Oh.” Sakura considered it. Her days were mostly spent helping her parents in the bakery, visiting her grandparents, doing homework, riding her bike, and hanging out at home. But since it was summer, she didn’t have homework, and there was always more to do in town during the summer. “I’ve been going to the summer movie series.” She said after a beat. “It’s at the promenade. The movies are free and they let you bring your own snacks.”

“That sounds like fun, doesn’t it Sasuke?” Mikoto asked her son.

“Hn.” Sasuke said.

“What’s the next movie they’re showing?” She asked Sakura.

“ _The Sandlot_.” Said Sakura.

“Perfect! You know Sasuke plays baseball?”

“Really?” Sakura’s eyes lit up. “I play softball during the school year. At least I plan to, if I can make the high school team.”  
Sasuke looked at her for the first time since his mother sat down with them. If they had something in common, maybe he could tolerate her presence. “What position?” he asked her.

“Right field.”

“I play first base.”

“Maybe we could practice together some time? There’s a small sports complex near the elementary school.”

“Hn.” Said Sasuke. He knew it well, it’s where Itachi used to bring him to practice to give their parents some alone time.

Sakura was a little tired of his one-syllable responses. Lucky for her, her phone rang letting her know she had another delivery to make.

“I have to go now,” She told them. “Thank you so much for having me for breakfast.”

“Any time.” Smiled Mikoto.

Sasuke watched her walk out the door and then breathed a heavy sigh.

“What was that all about?” Asked his mother amused.

“Why did you invite her?”

“She seems lonely and so do you.”

“I’m not lonely.” Sasuke bit back. “I have you. She has her parents and grandparents.”

“Okay, I won’t force things, but she’s a nice girl. Besides, I know you think she’s cute.”

“Hn.” Sasuke blushed a bright pink. He could never lie to his mother.


End file.
